


Couldn't Refuse

by HazelDomain



Series: Dean Wants it from Everybody 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dominant Castiel, Dominant Sam, Edging, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Out of Character, Penis Size, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Submissive Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Sam, threequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel find out about Dean's extracurricular activities. They're a little upset that he's been holding out on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> You fuckers are insatiable.

The first photo was blurry, and from the side, and so Sam wasn’t sure. He clicked on it anyway. It opened into a photoset that immediately made his erection perk up. The whole series was taken at the same time, in the rec room of some house in the suburbs. It showed a muscular young blonde, blindfolded and handcuffed and naked. He was spread beautifully for the camera, hard cock bobbing against his stomach as he was fucked from behind. The next photo was a close shot, full pink lips wrapped around the base of some anonymous cock.

It was Dean.

Sam was sure of it.

He wracked his brain, trying to come up with a time when Dean was gone long enough for this to have happened.

The photoset was labeled ‘Up for Round Two’ so it had to be somewhere they’d been multiple times, recently…

_The bar._

That fucking bar. That Dean had dragged him back to half a dozen times under the pretense that he ‘liked the food.’

Liar. He’d been cruising for a very specific hookup. He’d been dragging Sammy back to those shitty three-dollar burgers because he was getting laid.  

Oh, he’d pay for that.

  

 

 

Dean wasn’t one for walking into traps.

But on this one particular occasion, he’d left Sam and Cas in the motel room to pick up takeout, and he’d come back with his hands full. He’d stupidly assumed that if they were attacked by anything badass enough to take out Sam _and_ Cas, there would be some outward sign. So when he returned five minutes later to a completely calm-looking motel room, he was not expecting an ambush.

He pushed the door open with his hip and immediately noticed that the room was dark. He dropped the bag and went for his gun, but it was too late. Hands like stone grabbed him and hauled him into the room, slamming the door and shoving him face-first into the wood. His arms were pinioned behind him, and his attacker kicked his knees apart, pressing a thigh between them to keep them there.

“Welcome back, Dean,” a voice said in his ear.

“Cas? What are you-”

A hand closed over his mouth, cutting off his words.

“Sam showed me something very interesting today,” Castiel continued, his gravelly voice conversational. “Some pictures which he found online. Pictures of you. It seems you’ve been holding out on us.”

Dean moaned. The basement. Someone had been taking photos, of course he should have realized they’d show up online. And now Sam and Cas had seen. His face burned with humiliation.

“Were you ever going to tell us, Dean?” Sam asked from somewhere behind him. “Because I’ve been looking at those pretty cocksucking lips of yours for _years_ with no idea you knew how to use them.”

Cas rolled his hips into Dean’s back, and he realized the angel was hard. And _big._

Dean tried to ask, but Cas’s hand was still over his mouth, so all that came out was a questioning mumble.

“Sam and I talked it over, and we agreed that you should be taking care of your friends before putting out for a bunch of strangers. So I’m going to let you go, and you’re going to strip, and then Sam and I are going to take turns holding you down and fucking you. If you’re good, we’ll let you come. How does that sound?”

Dean hesitated. Were they serious? Is this honestly something they wanted from him?

He nodded as best as he could with his head pinned.

Castiel released him.

His eyes were adjusting to the semi-darkness of the room, and he could see Sam in the far corner, sprawled in a generic motel armchair. Castiel was standing to the side, coat and suit jacket discarded, sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows.

“Strip, Dean,” his brother ordered. The authority in his voice crackled down Dean’s back and pooled in his belly. He unbuttoned his shirt with trembling fingers, not looking at the men watching him.

He tossed his shirts onto the floor, then hesitated with his thumbs in the waistband of his pants. His cock was half-hard already. If he took the rest of his clothes off, he’d have no way of playing this off as a joke. They’d know for sure.

He clenched his eyes shut and did it anyway.

Sam and Cas exchanged a glance.

“You really do get off on this,” Sam muttered, and Dean’s face burned. He’d been keeping this secret since he was a teenager, and now Sam and Cas both knew.

“Alright,” Sam said, rising to his feet. “On the bed. Hands and knees. Now.”

He began to remove his own clothing, and Dean looked away and climbed onto the bed. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. With Sam. And _Cas._ He didn’t know which one surprised him more.

“Knees wider, please, Dean,” Cas said from behind him, and Dean felt fingers sliding up the cleft of his ass. He adjusted his position, moving his knees wider, but not wide enough because Cas’s hands were on his thighs, pushing them apart, spreading him almost uncomfortably wide.

“We have bindings we can use, if you find it difficult to maintain the position,” Castiel told him. Sam chuckled.

“Don’t tease him, Cas. You saw how much he’d like that.”

Cas’s hands were on his ass, pushing the cheeks apart and baring his hole. Dean could feel the heat of the angel’s breath on the tender skin there. He’d never felt so exposed in his whole life.

A slicked finger rubbed against the puckered skin, circling the hole and then pushing in.

“He’s pretty tight. I think we’re gonna need to use the toy.”

“Toy?” Dean asked. Sam hummed.

Cas released him, and Dean felt the angel climb off the bed. Sam crossed to the other side, fisting his hand in Dean’s hair and forcing his head up. His eyes were level with Sam’s hips, and Dean suddenly realized that Sam was _huge._ Way bigger than anyone he’d ever had sex with before. His stomach fluttered at the thought of that massive cock pushing it’s way inside him.

“Open your mouth, Dean.”

“I don’t think it’ll fit.”

“Do your best.” Sam slapped his cheek. “And open up.”

Dean did, stretching his jaw until it ached, and even then, he could only fit the first few inches of Sam’s cock into his mouth.

“You’d better get used to that, because you’re doing Cas next, and he’s just as big.”

Dean moaned, and felt Cas climb back onto the bed.

“Okay, pay attention, Dean.” Sam retreated, pulling his dick out of Dean’s mouth. Dean gasped, breathing deeply. Sam snapped his fingers, drawing Dean’s attention. “Look at this.”

The toy he held up was big, made of increasingly-large bulbs stacked on top of each other. Sam tapped the fourth one. “This is where you’ll need to be today. I’d like to get you to here,” he tapped the sixth one, “but there’s no rush.”

Cas’s fingers were sliding into Dean’s ass, two already, scissoring him open. Dean groaned. His cock hung hard and leaking between his legs, and every twist of Castiel’s fingers was making it twitch.

“I’ll be training your ass while you suck Sam off,” Cas said from behind him. “But before we get started, are you going to be able to control yourself, or do you need a ring?”

“What?” Dean squeaked. Cas’s hand slid down, cupping Dean’s balls and then gently stroking at his shaft.

“No coming unless we say you can. So, will you be able to control yourself? Or do you need a ring?”

Sam’s fingers ran through his hair. He passed the toy back to Cas, then stroked Dean’s cheek.

“Don’t worry if you need it. You can say so. But if you come without permission we’ll have to punish you.”

Cas’s fingers stretched him open again, three of them now, and Dean moaned.

“Yes, please, I need it.”

His face was hot and he could feel Sam looking down at him, watching his cock twitch as Cas fingered him.

“Good boy. Now, open up.”

Sam’s thick cockhead was pressing against his lips again, and he obediently opened up. Sam’s fingers combed through his hair, and he pulled his brother’s cock in deeper, trying to take more.

Castiel’s hands were on his cock, rolling a rubber ring down the shaft, and Dean could feel himself getting rock hard from the pressure. When he reached the base, there was an odd pulling sensation and Dean realized that Cas was pulling a connected ring around his balls. When he let go, Dean’s balls were wrapped tightly and pulled up toward his cock.

“Oh, that’s lovely,” Cas said, stroking the inside of Dean’s thigh. “All wrapped up.”

He rubbed his thumb over Dean’s stretched hole. “Are you ready to start with the toy?”

Dean moaned around his brother’s dick.

“I wish I had known you were such a slut,” Sam remarked. “We could have done this years ago.” He reached down and rolled one of Dean’s nipples between his fingers, groaning at Dean’s resulting moan. “I should have gotten some clamps. Maybe next time.”

The first bulb of the toy slid into Dean’s ass without too much resistance. It felt like the size of a normal cock, and Dean could handle that. Cas pulled it out, and pressed it in again, getting Dean used to the feeling of stretching around it. Dean pressed back against him, impatient for the next bulb.

“Got a size kink there, Dean?” Sam asked, grinning down at him. Dean sucked hard at the head of his cock in response, and Sam hissed. “Relax your mouth. I want to see how much of this you can take when you’re relaxed.”

He slid in, pressing against the back of Dean’s throat, and at the same time, Cas pushed the next bulb in. It was bigger, but not by much, and Dean’s ass felt wonderfully tight and full.

“You’re taking it beautifully, Dean. Sam worried that you wouldn’t be able to take something this large, but you’re doing wonderfully. I’m going to try the third one now.”

Dean felt Cas’s fingers tracing the edges of his hole, adding extra lube to the stretched skin. And then he was pushing the third bulb in and Dean groaned at the feeling of being so wonderfully stretched. Sam was rocking into his mouth, fucking gently into his slack mouth.

“That’s it. Just relax and take it. Tonight you’re just a hole to use.”

Cas was pulling the toy back out, letting Dean’s hole stretch and contract around the third bulb. It was easily the largest thing Dean had ever taken, and it stretched and pulled at him in a way that was making his cock throb and drip.

“Fourth bulb, Dean. Are you ready?”

He moaned his assent. Cas pushed the toy into him, and Dean’s entire world shrunk to the feeling of the toy forcing him open. He squirmed, trying to pull away, but Castiel’s hands on his hips held him still.

“Just relax, Dean, you can do it.”

He settled, whining slightly, and Cas began pressing the toy into him again. His breath caught in his throat, and he could feel tears rising into his eyes. The toy was huge, and the burn in his ass was nudging past pleasure and into pain. Cas paused, and once again used his fingers to lube the reddened edges of Dean’s hole.

“Focus on me, Dean. Suck me off. Don’t worry about him.”

Dean threw himself into the task, sucking at the head of Sam’s cock, tonguing the slit, and finally deep throating it to avoid being pulled back to the feeling of the huge toy.

Cas gave one last little push and then it was in. The bulb was inside him, his hole tightening on the other side.

Cas gave him a moment to breathe, and then began working the toy back out of him. Dean whimpered, but the toy slid out. He fucked the bulb into Dean a few more times, rubbing his thigh when Dean began to tense. Finally he looked to Sam.

“He’s ready.”

“Good.”

Sam pulled out and Dean gasped. His jaw was aching and he’d have a sore throat in the morning. He started to turn around, but Cas laid a hand on his lower back.

“We want to do this one at a time. To make sure you’re paying attention.”

“Which is also what these are for,” Sam added, sitting back down on the bed. In his hands were a cock gag and an elastic blindfold. He put the blindfold on first, then pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean opened eagerly, letting his brother explore his mouth. Castiel’s hands were warm on his hips, and unlike his other experiences, Dean felt safe. Cherished.

Sam withdrew and Dean opened, letting Sam slip the rubber cock into his mouth. It was much smaller than Sam’s dick had been, settling comfortably over Dean’s tongue and holding his mouth open. Sam pulled the straps around the back of his head, buckling it snugly in place.

“Oh, Cas, look at him,” Sam murmured. Dean flushed, his cheeks going red as he imagined the two of them staring at him.

The next thing he felt was cuffs closing around his wrists. Leather, buckled cuffs that fit him snugly.

“Put your weight on your elbows,” Sam told him, and he did. His wrists were quickly shackled to the headboard, spreading his body across the mattress.

Castiel withdrew the toy for the last time, leaving Dean’s ass empty and gaping. He pushed back, seeking some kind of pressure, and then there was a cock sliding into him.

It was huge, easily the diameter of the fourth bulb, but long, too, sliding into Dean inch by inch until he swore there couldn’t possibly be any more. He moaned, writhing against the sheets, blind and silenced and unable to do anything other than take this monster cock assaulting his ass.

It finally bottomed out, balls pressing hot and high against his perineum and Dean almost sighed with relief.

And then the owner withdrew a few inches and slammed back into him, and Dean realized he didn’t know who was fucking him. With the blindfold there was no way to turn and see.

The man fucked him relentlessly, pushing him up the mattress and then grabbing his hips and hauling him backwards. Dean’s cock was bobbing up against his stomach, so hard it felt like it was made of stone, and the band was tugging at his balls, and _fuck_ it felt good. He wanted to come so bad it was tearing him apart. He tried to beg, but the rubber cock in his mouth turned his plea into a moan.

The man behind him slammed into him one last time, groaning and grinding his hips against Dean's ass. Dean felt ropes of hot, sticky come painting his insides, and then the men behind him were trading places and another cock was sliding into him. He’d hoped the size difference would be enough to tell them apart, but the second one was just as long and thick as the first.

He couldn’t take it, it was too much, and then hands were between his legs, fondling his tight balls and stroking at his cock. He writhed, trying to fuck into the hands, but they withdrew. Someone chuckled.

“Impatient, isn’t he?” Sam asked. “Maybe we should take pity on him.”

He couldn’t tell if Sam was the one behind him or not, but within a minute, the gag was being unbuckled and removed.

“Please, _please_ let me come, please,” Dean whispered, and the only answer was the press of lips to his mouth. They kissed him deeply but briefly and then his hands were being unbuckled. Hands from behind him hauled his shoulders up, and then someone was climbing under him. Hands fumbled at his cock, pulling the rings off and Dean nearly cried with relief.

Fingers gripped his biceps, pulling him back down on top of the man under him, and legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in.

“Can I-?” Dean asked, and all he got was a murmured “mm-hmm” and he was burying himself in the body underneath him. They were tight and hot and wet and the cock in Dean's ass drove him into them, hard, setting the pace, until Dean’s body was just an instrument that the one was using to fuck the other.

“I’m gonna come, please, please can I come?” Dean begged, and Sam said “okay” and someone kissed the back of his neck, and Dean came.

 

Sam and Cas both left and cleaned up before Dean was allowed to remove the blindfold. They came back to bed with warm washcloths and gently wiped the come and lube off his body, in between kisses and murmured praise.

“Promise not to go back to them?” Cas asked him. “We’ll take care of you. Always.”

“And I never want to set foot in that godawful bar again, ever,” Sam added. Dean laughed. He pulled his brother in close, kissing him and wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders. Cas snuggled up behind him, one leg between Dean’s and his arm thrown over both of them.

“Yeah, I promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested by John in the comments section of the _sequel_ to the story about Dean getting raped in a bar. So now this is the "Dean Gets Fucked by Absolutely Everybody" _trilogy_ and what the fuck is going on with my life. 
> 
> So, a story about this fic. I use macs. I'm a mac person. Check the glowing tattoo icon for fanboi verification.  
> But I was writing my story, on Microsoft Word, and it was like "blee blee blee blee" and like half the story was gone. And I had to write it again but I was irritated so it wasn't as good. It was kind of.... a bummer.  
> So I'll be switching to google docs kthxbye. 
> 
>  
> 
> Secondly, you should know, that I'm visiting my mother out of state next week because she's getting married. And I feel like, I'm gonna get off the plane and she's gonna see me, and she's gonna _know._ She's gonna look at me for one second and go "you! You've been writing gangbang fiction on the internet! I can see it on your face!"  
>  And I'm gonna have to be like "no, mom, that's just how my face looks now" and she's gonna go "no, no, this is my fault, I should have made you spend more time at kingdom hall, why can't you be more like your sister?" and she's gonna cry.  
> And everyone in the airport is gonna *know.* 
> 
>  
> 
> I am not looking forward to this interaction.


End file.
